Por una navidad sin prisas
by HnW
Summary: Gohan le había brindado una de las navidades más sencillas que había vivido pero a la vez una de las más reconfortantes. Lo sabía por el calor que sentía en su corazón y por el abrigo que le brindaba su abrazo mientras volaban hacia su casa para despedir lo que quedaba de día. Este fic es para el concurso de fanfics de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español.


**Por una navidad sin prisas.**

El frío colmaba un exterior que no les era del todo ajeno a pesar de la comodidad dentro del automóvil que conducía Gohan, quien sonreía al ver a su acompañante durmiendo en el asiento del copiloto, con la cabeza ladeada hacia la ventana y su rostro adornado con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción y relajo. No era para menos, habían sido días agitados, dignos de la locura navideña.

Demoraron una semana completa en tachar todos los nombres de sus amigos en las listas de regalos aunque a decir verdad fue Videl quien organizó todo y Gohan se remitió a acompañarla a cada lugar para cargar las cosas. Diciembre era un mes de terror en la universidad por lo que Videl decidió que lo más adecuado era realizar las compras en el centro comercial más cercano, llamando Gohan a la peregrinación "la ruta de los regalos". Trataba de tomárselo con humor porque entendía que podía soportar mejor que Gohan la locura que se desataba una semana antes de Navidad. Además, no podía negar que le estuviera tomando el gusto a la situación, ayudando directamente a Bulma en la organización de la Gran Fiesta Navideña de la Corporación Cápsula, cooperar con Chi-Chi en los preparativos de la cena familiar y organizar la suya propia junto a Gohan.

Ya estaban comprometidos y conviviendo a pesar de que faltaran algunos meses para su matrimonio y quería hacer de navidad una bonita tradición pero no sabía muy bien cómo. Gohan no era una persona materialista y a juzgar por sus raíces de saiyajin, su estómago agradecería un gran banquete que ella no sabía muy bien cómo preparar, por lo que pensaba que no sería mala idea apoyarse un poco en los chefs de su antiguo hogar, aunque sentía que no era lo que estaba buscando para ambos.

Por la vereda contraria, sabía que Gohan estaba muy ocupado y entendía que no quería sentirse un mantenido, trabajando duro por hacerse un puesto en la universidad. Tal vez no podían compartir tanto tiempo juntos pero se alegraba porque los esfuerzos de Chi-Chi rendían frutos: había obtenido una beca para su doctorado en una universidad que gozaba de un gran prestigio, lo que poco a poco le otorgaba cierta independencia y su futuro académico se veía brillante. No podía más que alegrarse por la familia Son, que forjaba su identidad con base en el esfuerzo y sacrificio.

La velada en la Corporación Cápsula había sido tal como esperaban: un sinfín de comidas exóticas, muchos grados de alcohol, risas y bailoteo. A diferencia de la primera fiesta que compartió en aquel lugar, esta vez bailaron entre risas y copas, ajenos a los ojos de los demás pero amigos del ambiente. También hubo tiempo para las travesuras de Goten y Trunks, quienes quemaron el árbol de navidad exclusivamente diseñado por Bulma, quien los subió y bajó a gritos furibundos para que finalmente Chi-Chi los terminara de rematar con un "se quedan sin comida".

Los pequeños saiyan comenzaron a llorar y suplicaban poder dar su versión de los hechos, por lo que Gohan le pidió a Bulma que los dejara excusare. Según Trunks, empujó a Goten y este chocó con una de las esferas del arbol y que no sabía cómo este de pronto se empezó a quemar.

— ¿Con esa excusa tan mala pretendes ser mi hijo? —le respondió Bulma, medio en serio, medio en broma.

— ¡Es la verdad!

Y antes que Goten pudiera replicar, Chi-Chi lo repasó con la mirada hasta que Videl intervino.

—No es culpa de ellos, Bulma… —apuntó con el índice a Bee quien merodeaba cerca del árbol.

El vivaz can había pasado desapercibido hasta ahora pero la evidencia era irrefutable: llevaba en su hocico lo que alguna vez fue un enchufe. Quién sabe cómo no se electrocutó pero lo cierto es que el causante de todo había sido él. Bulma no lo podía creer mientras Bee ni siquiera se daba por enterado de la situación ni de todas las miradas que tenía encima.

Goten y Trunks corrieron a abrazar a Videl agradeciéndole haberles "salvado la vida".

—Videl, te prometemos el regalo más hermoso del mundo para la próxima navidad —a Trunks le brillaban los ojos de felicidad.

Gohan quien miraba la escena desde la distancia no podía parar de pensar en lo mucho que Goten quería a Videl, a quien consideraba una hermana mayor. Ya estaban en una relación cuando se comenzó a cuestionar la importancia de la aceptación mutua entre tanta locura. Ella, hija de quien se apropió de su crédito, él hijo de un extraterrestre. Se preguntaba si cualquier persona tenía la facultad de cuestionar y aceptar mucho a la vez. Videl a pesar de su carácter había mostrado desde el inicio la delicadeza suficiente para tratar con los pequeños saiyans y es que a pesar de ser unos brutos traviesos. Muchas veces todos olvidaban que no eran más que unos niños.

Aparcó el auto y se quitó la chaqueta para cubrir a su acompañante.

— ¿Estás bien? —su sonrisa transmitía tranquilidad.

—Sí… sólo tengo un poco de sueño.

Si fueran volando llegarían a casa en cosa de pocos minutos pero Videl le había pedido disfrutar las fiestas de fin de año como "personas normales" y él estaba cumpliendo a cabalidad aquello.

— ¿Estás segura que prefieres esperar?

—Un chocolate caliente —respondió ignorándolo completamente.

Gohan sonrió con resignación mientras pisaba el acelerador nuevamente.

—Bien, no se diga más.

Llegaron en cuarenta y cinco minutos con Videl completamente rendida. Gohan la cargó hasta la habitación y cambió sus ropas, hasta el punto de que ella no se quejara con un "puedo cambiarme sola". Bajo el cubrecama, se jugó su último intento.

— ¿No prefieres dormir?

—Chocolate para los dos.

No se quejaría esta vez, el frío del exterior se negaba a abandonar su nariz.

Ya con la pequeña bandeja en la cama y Videl un poco más despierta apoyada en sus hombros bebían chocolate con calma.

— ¿Por qué eres tan terca? Si te hubiera llenado la taza botabas la mitad en la cama —le decía Gohan burlesco.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo para nosotros —entre bostezos—. Aunque sea sólo tres cuartos de una taza, me gusta compartirla contigo.

Se sonrojó al escuchar su comentario. Desde que la conocía, a pesar del trato que le dio desde el inicio, se la imaginaba como una persona amable y sospechaba que tenía un lado dulce, tan dulce que se esmeraba en esconder aunque en otras ocasiones pensaba que ella misma lo desconocía. Desde que estaban juntos ella jamás le negó una muestra de afecto, pero lo que más le embelesaba era su esfuerzo en siempre tener detalles para él por muy pequeños que fueran como un café en la mañana, un bombón de chocolate en el cajón de su escritorio para sus agotadoras tardes de estudio, un mensaje de texto, lencería que le gustase… A veces sentía no poder corresponder todos esos detalles. No quería hacerle sentir mal, pero navidad era una fecha que le complicaba, y mucho.

—Es hora de que descanses un poco. Tenía pensado avanzar con unas cosas hoy pero prefiero que vayamos a dormir, el resto ya lo haré después —le guiñó un ojo mientras se quitaba los anteojos.

Lo que Gohan olvidaba es que Videl también sabía apreciar detalles. Eran tres días seguidos de celebraciones sin descanso entre su propio ajetreo, era normal para él querer hacer una pausa.

—Videl, lo siento mucho yo… no he tenido tiempo para comprarte un buen regalo. Intenté hacerlo pero estar solo en las tiendas me marea y…

—Está bien Gohan, no te preocupes por eso. Yo tampoco sabía que comprarte… —hizo una pausa—. Pensé en un libro para tus estudios pero no sabía si… Cuando acabe la locura de las fiestas podemos hacer nuestro intercambio con más calma.

De pronto se le había quitado el sueño.

— ¿Por qué no conversamos acerca de eso ahora? ¿Qué te gustaría de regalo, hay algo que desees? —se emocionaba como una cría.

Habían sido días demasiado movidos como para que él hubiese pensado en algo, sin embargo el ver su cabello despeinado le dio una idea.

—Hay algo que me gustaría.

— ¿Y qué es?

—Verte con tu cabello largo.

— ¿Eh? ¿P-por qué? —no se esperaba aquella respuesta.

—Porque cuando lo tenías así nunca te vi con el cabello suelto. Debes verte preciosa con él.

Podía pasar el tiempo pero ese tipo de comentarios sorpresa llenos de sinceridad por parte de Gohan siempre se las arreglaban para sacarle un sonrojo. Sentía que a pesar de todo seguía habiendo inocencia entre ambos.

—Pero Gohan… Sabes la razón por la que llevo el cabello corto.

—Lo sé… Pero no me gustaría perdérmelo —acarició su cabeza.

Se dio vuelta y le extendió una bolsa que sacó de debajo de la cama.

—Que no haya podido comprarte un presente no significa que no te tenga ninguno —sonríe con falsa modestia—. Tenemos dos deseos... ¿Qué te gustaría pedir?

Eran las esferas del Dragon.

Videl bajó la mirada con sentimientos encontrados. Reía mentalmente pensando que sólo un _fenómeno_ como Gohan tenía tiempo de reunir las esferas repartidas por todo el mundo pero no para ir solo un día al centro comercial a elegir un regalo. Por otro lado, el primer regalo en el que pensó fue en una conversación con su madre a quién nunca encontró cuando estuvo en el más allá. En frente tenía a Gohan… No, no podía decirle el otro deseo que tuviera en mente. Le daba vergüenza.

—Se me ocurren varias cosas —mintió—. Pero tal vez hacer algo distinto puede ser lo que necesitamos ambos.

— ¿A qué te refieres? Eso podemos hacerlo sin las esferas…

—No me refiero ir a cenar a un lugar bonito ni salir de paseo, aunque me encantaría. El tiempo siempre nos persigue a paso firme y eso no nos deja disfrutar como quisiéramos.

Gohan estaba empezando a entender hacia dónde iba su intención.

—Por qué no le pedimos a Shen Long que en este domingo no tengas tus obligaciones ni exámenes pendientes. Como si hoy no fueses un estudiante de doctorado.

—Y tendrás el cabello largo solo por ese día. Te tomaré muchas fotos, aunque no sé si se mantengan una vez que volvamos a la normalidad.

—Una última duda… —comenzó a reír—. Gohan, ¿de verdad está bien usar las esferas para esto?

—Lo hablé con Dende y el señor Piccolo. Dende dijo que podía considerarlo como una paga por haber derrotado a Cell, aunque ya sabes… para mí lo mejor fue el anonimato. Y bueno… el señor Piccolo sólo me miró.

Le acarició su cabello desordenado.

— ¿Prefieres esperar hasta mañana?

—No… Salgamos. No me sorprendería que te llamasen antes de invocarlo y se arruine todo… Será más relajante dormir con la tranquilidad de que podremos descansar.

—Bien, pero abriguémonos.

Videl le insistió que no tenía frío pero no le iba a replicar a pesar de que sus dientes castañeaban sin disimulo, tan sólo eran unos minutos los que estarían afuera.

Con una voz más calma de lo que imaginó, Gohan lo invocó apenas aumentando el volumen de su voz.

— ¡Sal de ahí Shen Long!

No era la primera vez que veía a aquel dragón pero aún no se acostumbraba a su imponente presencia. Instintivamente se aferró del brazo de Gohan.

—Díganme cuáles son sus deseos.

—Shen Long, el primer deseo es que sólo por mañana domingo, yo no sea un estudiante de doctorado.

—Eso es muy fácil de cumplir —decía mientras sus ojos enrojecían—. Listo, ahora díganme cuál es su segundo deseo.

Antes de que Gohan hablara, la tímida voz de Videl que en ningún momento se separó de él, habló.

—Que en ese mismo día domingo… mi cabello tenga el mismo largo que cuando nos conocimos con Gohan.

Shen Long se demoró un segundo más en responder.

—Cumplido. Hasta pronto.

Sólo hasta que Shen Long y las esferas desaparecieron fue que Gohan se volteó a verla. Y era cómo recordaba, hermosa con aquellas coletas en su rostro un poco más adulto que ya no poseía esa mirada de odio. La miro fijamente a los ojos y besó suavemente sus labios fríos por el hielo de la noche. Videl apenas pudo corresponder aquel contacto y sólo asintió a la petición de ir a dormir.

La luz de medio día le golpeaba el rostro; se escondía debajo de la almohada, entre las sábanas y luego en el pecho de su pareja quien dormía profundamente. Ignorando sus propias ganas de seguir durmiendo se incorporó para ver el rostro de Gohan que no parecía dormir sino estar sumido en un coma profundo, estimaba ella de unos 10 años. Tal era su cansancio que su rostro no mostraba la dicha de dormir sino una desconexión total de su entorno, que apenas reaccionaba al tomarle la mano.

Sonrió y comenzó a incorporarse. Hoy no habría un gran desayuno, ni un gran banquete ni comidas exóticas. Tan sólo sería un desayuno común, en un lugar común… "Qué maravilla", pensó.

—Espérame… —dijo Gohan más dormido que despierto—. Te ayudaré con el desayuno.

—Gohan… —le acariciaba la frente— tienes una voz de ultratumba… No seas terco, déjame prepararlo yo. Está bien. Iré a ordenar algunas cosas. Te espero —besó su frente.

Videl estaba sacando las tazas, platos y utensilios para cuando Gohan llegó a la cocina. Reía sonoramente al verla retirando las tazas del mueble.

— ¿De qué te ríes?

Esa mirada agresiva que le dio se parecía un poco a la que recordaba.

— ¿Pues no es obvio?

Videl estaba flotando algunos centímetros sobre el piso.

—Eres muy pequeña.

En la casa que compartían los muebles llegaban hasta el techo en una manera de ser más eficientes en el uso del espacio, aunque por si acaso había una escalera para justificar tal "excentricidad".

—No necesito volar para llegar, simplemente me es más cómodo.

—Y tienes un carácter terrible, ¿viene con el cabello largo?

Se divertía viendo su cara de pseudo irritación. No cabía duda de que se había endulzado con el tiempo porque tras esa mirada era fácil encontrar sentimientos de amor.

—Está bien Gohan, sólo pondré la mesa, tú cocinarás.

—Está bien, mi princesa, lo que usted desee —se inclinó en una reverencia.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—En realidad no… ¿te parece calentar lo que quedó de ayer? —con el típico gesto Son.

Videl explotó de la risa y él atesoró esa sonrisa en sus recuerdos, nunca la había visto así con aquel corte de cabello.

—Prepara café y jugo de manzana. Por la hora nos conviene hacer un dos en uno. Yo me encargo del resto.

Si normalmente en el desayuno comían bastante, esto parecía una locura. Muchos platos colmados de arroz, sopas, pescado, fideos, tostadas, huevos, cereal, pastelitos, galletas, todo eso acompañado de café y jugo.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste un almuerzo-desayuno, Gohan?

Le preguntaba un tanto sorprendida al ver el ahínco con el que Gohan devoraba cada platillo, sonriendo como nunca a pesar de su rostro cansado y su cabello despeinado. El pijama le daba un toque perfecto de adulto casual.

—La verdad —se zampó un tazón de arróz— no recuerdo, probablemente haya sido después de la pelea con Majin Boo. Tal vez cuando era pequeño y por eso mi madre siempre me separaba las comidas.

Videl de vez en cuando movía sus hombros al contacto con sus coletas a las cuales aún no se terminaba de acostumbrar. Se recordaba a sí misma con diecisiete años obsesionada con el Gran Saiyaman y le daba vergüenza verse tan obstinada, terca pero sobretodo agresiva. Si tan misterioso encontraba a Gohan, ¿por qué no ser más amable? Ese estudiante tan tímido y torpe, demasiado torpe pero que de alguna manera parecía estar entrenado para moverse en la adversidad e incredulidad. Viéndolo desde la distancia, era más fácil esperar que él mismo se delatara sin darse cuenta que ponerse en peligro en numerosas ocasiones. Intuyó desde el inicio que Gohan y el Gran Saiyaman eran la misma persona por eso los trataba de una forma similar, aunque se daba cuenta que el problema se gestó antes con Gohan que por el Gran Saiyaman, la primera vez que lo vio antes de entrar a clases. Se sentía mal por haber sido así con quien nunca le había tratado mal ni mirado distinto por ser la "Hija del Campeón". Y como si tuviera una oportunidad única de suavizar aquella actitud pensó en contextualizarse un poco.

—Y dime Gohan, ¿qué se siente tener el día completamente libre? —preguntó Videl con aquella malicia a la que se había desacostumbrado.

— ¡Es maravilloso!

Ni siquiera intentarlo, Gohan no podía responder como en aquel entonces y eso no le molestaba, porque él entendía que su actitud anterior no era más que una causalidad que involucraba su complicada vida familiar, la que muchos ignoraban por un velo de riqueza y fama.

Tenía el estómago hinchado y una notable cara de sueño pero un detalle le llamaba la atención. No recordaba que tuviera unos ojos de mapache tan marcados y bolsas en los ojos… Al parecer un día de relajo total era un cambio demasiado fuerte para él. En definitiva tendrían que tomarse unas vacaciones cuanto antes _._

— ¿No quieres un masaje?

—Me parece perfecto, pero necesito recostarme un poco… Tengo mucho sueño.

Ya dentro de la pieza Videl sonrió al ver la bandeja con restos del chocolate de la noche anterior y antes de que pudiera fijarse, Gohan ya estaba tendido de estómago sobre la cama sin la parte superior de su pijama con toda la maña de un niño mimado.

—La idea era que estuvieras sentado…

Se acomodó sobre su espalda y con sus manos comenzó a masajear sus hombros con un poco de maldad, a lo que un sonoro alarido salió de la boca de Gohan.

— ¡ME DUELE!

—Gohan… estás completamente anudado —le acarició—. Me hubieras dicho, aunque siendo tú me imagino que no te diste ni cuenta.

Solo obtuvo un rostro de infante sufriendo aún el apretón en su hombro. Después de mucho masajear con calma y delicadeza, podía decir que había terminado. Al parecer Gohan se había relajado demasiado ya que dormía plácidamente sobre la poza de baba que había dejado sobre la cama, por lo que Videl decidió ir a tomar un baño y arreglarse un poco.

Lo despertó con un par de besos en el cuello que hicieron que inmediatamente abriera sus ojos llenos de sorpresa.

— ¿Qué haces? —le tomó de la cintura.

—Es que no despertabas... No entiendo de lo que estás hablando —haciéndose falsamente la desentendida.

Y antes que pudiera seguir hablando él quedó encima de ella en menos de un segundo. Le miraba fijamente tratando de descifrar sus intenciones.

—Salgamos —desvió la mirada con un sonrojo.

—No me hagas esto, que te ves hermosa así —rió—. ¿Es que acaso tenerlas te recuerda a ti misma hace algunos años?

—Salgamos a caminar por la ciudad.

— ¡No quieres aceptar que te gustaba desde el inicio, eso es! Está bien, sólo si me dejas tomarte muchas fotos.

—No digas tonterías.

Caminaron largas horas sin rumbo alguno por la ciudad Satán hasta que el atardecer comenzó a caer. Rompiendo la promesa de pasar estos días como personas normales subieron a la azotea del edificio más alto de la ciudad y se sentaron juntos cada uno con un café de máquina en sus manos y una bolsa de galletas para ambos. Aquel era un día sólo para ellos y querían romper algunas reglas sutilmente.

—Quedan dos meses para nuestra boda.

No sabía si sus palabras se dirigían al cielo o a las pocas estrellas que comenzaban a aparecer.

— ¿Qué diría la Videl de aquel entonces?

—Le diría a los demás que jamás me casaría con ese fenómeno… pero…

Suspiró entre risas.

—Pensaba que mi problema contigo era que sospechaba que eras el Gran Saiyaman.

—No estabas equivocada.

—Creo que desde el principio me pasó algo contigo… Pero no sabría decir bien qué cosa era. A veces he llegado a pensar que una parte de mí intuyó que cambiarías mi vida, que romperías el hielo y por eso mismo traté de boicotearme. En la preparatoria me aprovechaba de las ocasiones para tener algún enfrentamiento contigo o dedicarte palabras hostiles… Siento mucho aquello, de verdad.

Gohan le pasó un brazo por encima del hombro mientras su vista se perdía entre los edificios y las calles vacías, algo un poco chocante comparado a la locura de los días previos a la navidad.

—No te niego que en más de una ocasión aquellos comentarios me hicieron sentir mal —bebió de su café—. Después me di cuenta de que me dolieron porque los habías dicho tú… A medida que me perseguías cuando era el Gran Saiyaman cada día pensaba más seguido en ti, no por zafarme de tus locuras, reconozco que era divertido a pesar de todo… Tan sólo no sabía la forma de poder entablar una conversación contigo, de tener una conversación más… espontánea.

—Eso fue mi culpa, fui muy agresiva desde el inicio... Cuando comencé a seguir al Gran Saiyaman me empecé a obsesionar… El refugio que suponían las artes marciales de pronto parecía ínfimo al lado de tus capacidades, me hacía sentir pequeña.

Gohan tomó una galleta indiscretamente.

—Lo sé, no me lo repitas —rió—. Quería saber más de ti… Quería ser más fuerte. Y cuando descubrí que eran la misma persona, al compartir entrenamientos me di cuenta que ya no tenía sentido boicotearme. La verdad es que me hubiera encantado ser más amable contigo en ese entonces… Si no hubiese sido tan torpe hubiéramos podido hacer más cosas. De alguna manera me queda la idea de que me acerqué a ti sólo porque sentí mi realidad interna tambalear.

—Eso no tiene nada de malo. Tienes mucho dinero y fama pero todas esas cosas te hicieron ser de la forma que fuiste. ¿Pero sabes qué? Ambas Videl me gustan mucho.

Cerró sus ojos como si de esa forma pudiera atesorar aquellas palabras.

—Porque así como tú dices que me usaste, yo también lo hice contigo… De hecho sigo siendo torpe y no muy hábil con la gente porque mi zona de confort prácticamente se extendió solo a ti. Eso también significa que no necesito mucho más para ser feliz.

La navidad era una fecha agridulce para ella, le bajaba la sensibilidad fuertemente. Extrañaba lo que llamaba una navidad feliz y familiar, desde la muerte de su madre nada fue lo mismo y la fama de su padre sólo empeoró las cosas. Se sentía feliz de empezar a forjar su vida independiente junto a un gran hombre quien tenía siempre las palabras precisas para llegar a su corazón.

—Gracias, Gohan.

Cerró sus ojos mientras un par de lágrimas se amontonaron negándose a descender.

Permanecieron abrazados por mucho tiempo mientras las estrellas caían del cielo y el silencio inusual de la ciudad los acompañaba. Gohan y las esferas del dragón le había brindado una de las navidades más sencillas que había vivido pero a la vez una de las más reconfortantes. Lo sabía por el calor que sentía en su corazón y por el abrigo que le brindaba su abrazo mientras volaban hacia su casa para despedir lo que quedaba de día.

—Bueno… al día ya no queda mucho. ¡Ha sido un gran fin de semana!

Videl sonreía al ver a Gohan renovado y lleno de energía. Si hasta sus ojeras habían disminuido con el pasar de la tarde.

— Videl, ¿hay algo que quieres que hagamos?

Miró hacia abajo un poco abochornada y estrujó su falda con las manos. Antes de responder tomó aire y soltó sus coletas.

—Un hijo.

A Gohan casi se le cayó la cara pero no se supo si era por el cabello suelto o por la petición.

~ o ~

Gracias por leer! Como se habrán dado cuenta, no soy precisamente una amiga de la navidad sin embargo siempre trato de usarla como excusa para disfrutar de un momento con la familia y/o los seres queridos, ya que cada vez es más difícil tener un día libre, por eso era mi idea adaptarlo a la vida de nuestra pareja favorita. Personalmente he estado agobiada a morir con mis estudios y no he tenido mucho tiempo para actualizar, así que navidad me supone un pequeño respiro entre tanta locura.

Si has llegado hasta aquí te agradeceré mucho un review ya que es importante para mí y me ayuda a seguir creciendo. Saludos a todos, feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo!


End file.
